Re:Lost
by HotManMeterGirl
Summary: A continuation of the Story Lost by MoreThanABitCrazy29. Hope you enjoy. It's purpose is strictly cute moments between this couple.
1. Oh we're having a picnic todaaaayyy!

**Hey guys, so I volunteered for a cute story called Lost. It's a HidanxHinata story, you can't find it anymore, but if the authoress sees this update, I'd really appreciate it if she reactivated her old account, MoreThanABitCrazy29. She wrote the, how should I put it, I'll just call it beginning. She wrote the beginning of it, but I don't remember where she left off. I decided to simply kinda start over with her advertisement in it, if that's even useful anymore; and just do it for the fluffiness. If any of you readers do know her and her new account, pleeeaaasssseee inform me, I'm kind of stressed about it.**

Hinata giggled as Hidan tickled her ear with kisses as they sat on the bench, she could tell he was happy. Hardly cussing anymore could only mean that one thing. Ino was bitching the Uchiha-grunter down the street; Naruto and Sakura were holding hands; Iruka and Anko were playing with the little ones while Temari and Shikamaru were watching. Only two things were wrong, Kakashi-sensei and Kiba hadn't found a lady, and nobody seemed to accept Hidan-kun. _"Oh well, that doesn't matter." _She thought as Hidan breathed her scent deeply and dug his hand deeper under her shirt around her waist. She could feel her cheeks redden, and she said, "Hidan-kun, I don't really think that's-."

"Oh come on, what do you mean, look at all the others." She looked around and sure enough everyone was sneaking a kiss just when they thought no one was looking. Except for Ino and Sasuke, he was staring at her womanly figure as she arranged the flowers that reflected in her beautiful eyes. Hidan turned her quickly and enveloped her as his tongue plunged into her mouth too. All her senses were screaming at her to get embarrassed and pull away, but she responded timidly, with just one little movement. Moaning slightly, she let out a squeak as he bit her tongue then more roughly kissed her. The taste was fantastic. His lips were like a soft perfection rubbing tightly on hers.

Finally forcing herself to pull away she almost fainted if Sakura hadn't yelled, "Hidan you idiot, stop taking advantage of her! You two are only engaged!" Then she pulled up her arms to her face, worried how her perfectly chiseled albino would respond. Instead of getting mad he just laughed and pulled her closer to him letting her head fall on his chest; as he started stroking her hair he whispered, "Don't worry about it, I'm not going to take offense, they'll buzz off."

She nodded, and fell asleep soon. When she woke up, she was in her apartment bed and Ino, Naruto, and Sakura were all there. The first thought that came into her head was, _"Hidan-kun didn't try to get to me in private. I knew it!"_

"If your thinkin that he kept his distance think again, he didn't touch you only because Sakura was glaring a death look at him through the window." Ino sighed out words that she knew might disappoint Hina-chan, but she had to tell the truth. Hinata looked down, and for one of the first times, instead of seeing her take her friend's word, she had a look that showed she believed her own opinion. Ino smiled slightly, but shook her head. This man from the Akatsuki, she knew he would be loving to Hinata, but would he be good? To love someone and to be completely faithful were two different things. It was more often happy married men who cheated than unhappy. There was one thing she could rely on though, that this guy was a Jashinist. Before Hinata accidentally interested him, he hadn't look at pretty much any woman, just himself, in any mirror he could find. He was handsome, and arrogant, which rather fit the subservient Hinata Hyuuga. When she saw another woman approach her Hidan she didn't want to hurt her, but was fine with her friends doing it, but besides, Hidan just glanced at them and said something vulgar because he automatically was against pretty much anyone. Yep, a real pain in the rear.

"Hey, Hina-chan," Naruto said, stuffing his face with a random sandwich in the fridge.

Before he could say another word though, Sakura punched his face and yelled, "Naruto, we don't raid other people's fridges!"

"Sakura-chaaaaan," Naruto whined, rubbing his head. Hinata's cooking was way better, even though everyone had finally managed to convince Sakura to take cooking lessons from her out of pity for Naruto's appetite. "Hina-chan?" He repeated. "We're me and the gang are going for a picnic out in Ino-chan's dad's flower field we were wondering if you could help cook for us, we boys will pay for most of the supplies, and fetch them." Naruto drooled as he thought of all the good foods they would buy or his friends could cook. Sakura stepped back in disgust as he quickly permeated the saliva into a pool on the floor.

"Can Hidan-kun come?" Hinata asked sweetly. Everyone looked at one another, then reluctantly nodded.

"Naruto, if you don't stop drooling, I'm going to put a dent in your head!" Ino screamed viciously for Hinata's sake. Naruto jerked up as a chakra fist came down, doing exactly what it intended. Hinata giggled slightly; Naruto was always getting punishment. She agreed to the picnic and the next afternoon, all the ingredients were being ordered out to fetch. Naruto was in charge of fetching rice flour, rice grain, noodles, and general Tso's sauce. Sakura was to help her cook, while Ino made a larger list of ingredients. Hina-chan was almost out of sugar so she was about to tell Naruto when she saw Hidan at the door instead.

"Oh, Hidan-kun, would you do me a favor?"

"Anything you say mousy." Hidan grinned.

"I need some sugar; we're all going for a picnic today in the Yamanaka's flower field." Hinata bounced up and down excited. Hidan nodded.

"Anything else?"

"Yes!" Ino shoved Hinata back to her cooking post and handed a large list to Hidan. His eyes widened as he asked if he had to bring it back all at once. "OH no, here comes Naruto, you two can fetch the ingredients we need, and carry the stuff along the way." Hidan narrowed his eyes at the kitty faced jinjuuriki. He skidded up with the assigned stuff in hand.

"Here it is Ino-san!"

"Good, no go assist Hidan fetch what's on the list I gave him."

"There's mooooore?"

"Yes stupid! I can't make a meal with just flour!" Naruto sighed and over looked the list. "Oh and by the way, the store is out of fish oil, so you can journey to some other village for it, I don't really care which one." The girls actually had several dishes done, and didn't need the extra groceries, this was a way to keep the boys busy while they did their hair and makeup.

As they went upstairs and all did a quick facial, Ino suggested, "Let's all go with summer looks, it's almost here, besides, wearing just a little bit tighter than normal while keeping the boys off us might be fun." Hinata twiddled her fingers blushing.

"Sah, I think I'll just go with a casual outfit, you all can do whatever."

Ino turned slowly, sweet smelling moisturizer hanging on her face and hand, "What?"

Sakura glanced between them both and sighed. "Ino-pig, I give you permission to choose my outfit. I'll take care of Hina-chan." Ino shrugged, smirking slightly as Sakura took hold of Hinata's arm and dragged her near the closet.

"Hmm let's see, oh, this one is nice, maybe this one, it's really cute, and-," Sakura gasped. "This one is perfect! Ino come see!" Ino's eyebrows rose slightly as she saw what Sakura held. It was a two piece outfit that consisted of a light purple silk top with a rose on the chest. The top was held up by a neck strap made of lace. The bottom, was a figure showing yellow with purple hyssops encircling the pant legs. Sakura grabbed a pair of flats out that were silver with a dark purple bow. "This is perfect for you!"

Hinata fidgeted, the top showed half of her back and wasn't loose like she was used to. But her friends pushed her into it anyway wearing lovely outfits of their own as well. After finishing the what dishes they needed to, they packed everything up , and headed out into the living room where everyone was waiting. Hinata cowered behind the door, embarrassed at the outfit she wore. Ino pushed her a little too hard from behind and she fell flat on her face in the room. Hidan laughed, jumped over the couch saying, "Something wrong mousy?"

Hinata stood up quickly forced herself to sit on the couch quickly and just stared at the wall, terrified of what kind of looks the others were giving. But in fact, Naruto was smiling, glad she had dressed pretty, Sasuke rather approved of it, glad they wouldn't have a girl who was dressing in a sweater during the summer. Hidan on the other hand didn't really think anything but to be able to smell what kind of perfume she wore; granted she was very pretty, but chicks had wore hardly anything in front of him and he didn't want to look at them. He liked the soft perfume and scent his mousy had. She was wearing it, he figured out at he slipped his arm around her and nuzzled her shoulder. It was soft and fit his side perfectly. The others got up immediately, not in much of a hurry to leave, but rather to let Hidan talk his little mouse out of being too scared to even step out the door and have a nose bleed from so much blushing. Hidan knew he had to do this and began with comforting her.

You smell radiant….what kind of perfume do you use again," He said in an entranced voice, wanting to just fall asleep on her smooth, supple shoulder.

"I..ah..um..p-Pink Sugar, Oh!" He kissed her on the cheek suddenly and made startled her.

"Mousy, listen to me, you don't have to be embarrassed by this at all, in fact, er…you look…. lovely in that outfit, it suits you very, nicely." Hidan wasn't great with words, but he tried, and Hinata knowing him rather well now, understood that he meant it and was trying to calm her down. She took a deep breath and most of the redness in her cheeks faded. Then, taking on a brave face, she walked outside with her head high. It soon faded. With a lot of guys staring at her and the mothers of them too she soon began getting red again and hid behind Hidan and the others. Hidan wrapped his arm around her giving the guys who obviously had bad thoughts running through their head a mouthed cuss word. They just shrugged their shoulders and looked away. When they got to the field, Hinata was amazed by its beauty and started rolling through it as soon as she could. Giggling, Hidan noticed she had two petals on her face and couldn't resist was he did next.

On his knees next to her, he licked off the petals slowly, very slowly, and to Hinata it was a pain she never wanted to leave her. "_First petal….second petal, she tastes kind of good, I should kiss her again."_ He moved his tongue across her cheek to her lips and kissed her, easing their trembling. Much to his surprise, she threw her arms around his neck and tried to do her share, but couldn't stop her shy shaking.

Hinata let out a small squeak as he pulled up, and looked over. Sakura was staring at them tapping her foot. "This is not the time to do that!" She yelled so loud it felt like it was in his ear.

"Fine, mousy, let's go try some of your wonderful wife cooking."

**Mmm, that's about all I could think of right now, don't have a lot of typing time, not as much as I used to anyway. Thanks guys. Sorry for any mistakes.**


	2. Ino's eyes win

**Um, I haven't got anything planned for the next few chapters, so if any of you have any ideas, (and no dirty ones like strip poker) you may offer them and I'll see if I can put them into context.**

Hinata quietly raced through the woods her feet barely stepping on the ground. The gang was playing hide and seek today. She had to get back to base as fast as possible, then, she would win because the Seeker didn't find her. Hearing a rustle in the trees, she stealthily sneaked up a tree and looked down careful to press her body close to large branches surrounding her. It was it! Hidan, scratching his head was looking around with narrowed eyes.

Thanks to her byakugan, her chakra was under extra control, and she could barely sense she had any herself. Hidan walked toward her, turned around and rested right on her tree! Willing her breathing to be very light, Hinata huddled, and waited. Shikamaru came out of nowhere, and stopped outright in front of Hidan, only just realizing he had fallen into an unintended trap, the bushes were as high as one's shoulder, so on his way to base, Shikamaru hadn't realized Hidan was there.

"Hah! Back to base!" Much to Hinata's relief, Hidan was so proud of himself, he led Shikamaru back to base himself. Hinata followed them quietly, much drowned out by Hidan's humorous bragging. In her carelessness, Hinata lost a bit of focus thinking, _"He has no focus, silly boy." _She was smiling to herself when she said it, and thumped a rock, just barely. Enough for Hidan to turn his ear and listen. Just as he did, Hinata jumped into a tree, almost missing her landing. Shikamaru started talking very loudly, which annoyed Hidan to a great extent. They kept walking along, with Hinata creeping along after them. This time Hidan didn't talk, or make noise with his feet. Her savior, Shikamaru, made as much noise as he could, after all there were no rules saying he couldn't help his fellow play men err…women.

They arrived at the location, which was in a clearing. Everyone had been caught except her and Sasuke. "Hidan," Sakura piped up. "You know that chakra sensing is forbidden in hide and seek."

"I'm sorry; I'm just a better ninja than your boyfriend. The fart can't hide his chakra properly, he's got so much in him that he can't control very well, I'd bet half of it's useless."

"Ahem," Ino interrupted before Sakura or Naruto got upset. "Your promise Hidan?"

Hidan looked at the ground, then back at Ino, and mumbled to his proponents, "sorry." Hinata smiled, it warmed her heart to see that Hidan had kept his promise to her. Seeing her chance, she jumped on the platform when Hidan turned around and continued his search. Hearing the thump, he whipped around, and saw his girlfriend, standing triumphantly before him. Sasuka followed her suit, just from a much higher position.

"Sasuke-kun, good job." Hinata congratulated her friend, wondering how she didn't sense her.

Sasuke shrugged, and Ino asked how he did that. "I was traveling on the leaves with my chakra concentration." He answered blandly. "None of you could hear me because I was 30 feet high. The leaves provide great noise coverage, plus, I've been waiting there the whole game."

Several eyebrows rose, and he nodded, "I was waiting for each of you to be caught, and then make my entrance at the end. I actually figured the game would be a lot shorter than this, considering you all's skill."

Ino rolled her eyes, then said, with the shining blue widening, "It's a tag then, you and Hinata have to play something, something that doesn't have to do with chance. Hinata's luck is sagging lately. Must be because of Hidan, he has pretty bad luck."

"Bull!" Hidan yelled, stamping his feet. "I have wonderful luck!"

Ino snickered and continued, "How about...a challenge!"

She waited until she had gotten plenty of curiosity out of them, and said, "Hmm, drawing."

"No thanks," Sasuke turned, and started toward village.

"What's the matter Uchiha genius can't make a simple drawing? Kakashi-sensei will be the judge." Sasuke turned, started at Sakura, his current torment; the glare left his eyes and was replaced with his signature grunt. Hinata nodded, in Hidan's embrace.

-CS-

"Sure," Sai gladly donated his parchment, hopeful that the Uchiha would lose. They were seated in the park opposite one another, each given a good set of tools. Hinata sat there pondering on what to draw first. Looking fondly at the empty paper as if it were a work of pride, she began to draw her beloved. Lately, she had been taking art lessons, interested in what it held; she knew Hidan's face so well, that it wasn't hard.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was stumped; her began to draw what he thought of as lightning, but as he mentally pictured what Ino would think of it, her big, bright, aquamarine jeweled eyes scanning the picture accurately. Then, walking from his daydream, he discovered, that what looked like a swirl of electricity with a black hole in the middle, was actually, Ino's eyes on fire._"They're always that way."_ He thought to himself, and finished the picture the way he discovered love intended it to be.

-CS-

Ino was perplexed on who she should wish for to win. Sasuke was her boyfriend, but Hinata was a girlfriend, and a good one. They had all spent nights comforting one another about the boys who made their life hard sometimes, encouraging the next one that love had chosen her for him. Sakura was the one that had the most trouble, just not with doubt, but with her temper. Naruto could sometimes be a pretty big pain.

Now, they stood here, just out of sight of the artists, when Hidan suggested, "Why can't I just peek on what she's writing?!"

"Now you can." Temari was the lookout who had given Hidan permission.

"Wait, why?"

"She's asleep. And I think Hidan will like the picture."

Hidan face lit up, and he snuck up behind Hinata, seeing what she had drawn. He almost laughed, softening his eyes. She had drawn his face, and just so much more, that anyone could tell it's was her hand he was holding on his cheek. He reached for the pamphlet, and gently slipped it out of her arms, careful not to wake her. Sasuke was approaching them as he handed it to Ino.

"Handsome rogue isn't he, simply a gorgeous smile." Hidan said, a tick mark appeared on Ino's forehead. "And look at the exquisite hair- Ow!" Ino smacked him in the face not for self-admiration, but for doing it just to annoy them. "What was that for? I'm perfectly good looking, better than that Uchiha brat!" Ino just rolled her eyes. "This isn't a bad picture. Sasuke, just in time, let's go take them to-…Sasuke, what is this."

The Uchiha shrugged and before anyone would try any corny stunts and remarks he answered. "It's lightning in someone's eyes."

"You're sure?"

"In…your eyes."

Ino looked at him, then smiled and said gently, "Thank you, Sasuke-love."

"They look like they're on fire," Sakura commented, after pretending to examine them with a wise eye.

"Yes, that's what they're supposed to be, her eyes are always that way."

"Alright, come on guys, let's go before Hidan says something that'll get on our nerves again." Ino had noticed that Hidan hadn't even glanced at Sasuke's drawing, too busy admiring himself in Hinata's. "Hidan! Quit being so self-absorbed, go wake Hinata." On their way to Kakashi-sensei's, Ino slipped her hand into Sasuke's. She wondered if he would ever open up in front of their friends and not just her, not minding the PDA. She blushed, noticing he had tightened his grip on her hand, and pressed it too his lips.

-CS-

Meanwhile, back at the park, Hidan didn't bother walking Hinata, just picked her up and carried behind the others. She opened her eyes slightly, closed them snuggling up to him. As they arrived, Kakashi-sensei was eyeing the pictures. "This isn't very easy, should I judge by how real they look, or how dramatic?"

"Just tell us which one is better drawn, like by the skill."

"Why not get Sai-kun to?"

"He's would automatically choose Hina-chan's."

"Oh, well….I'd have to think about it.'

"How long will it take?"

"Half an hour."

Ino nodded, understanding. "Alright group; let's go get a group of ramen while we wait."

"Yes! Ramen it should always be, believe it!" As usual, Naruto was exuberant about his love for ramen; Ino wondered which he liked more, his friends, or his food.

As they chat and ate, Hidan whispered to Hinata, "Mousy? If you can't eat all that, may I have it?"

Hinata giggled, his breath on her ear tickled, "Of course. I normally don't eat this much anyway."

They finished eating quickly, and Kakashi was still on the doorstep pondering. "Well, I've decided, Sasuke is the winner."

Everyone congratulated Sasuke, except Hidan naturally. He consoled himself by staring at the picture Hinata made of him, marveling over how soft her hand brushed his clean shaven jaw. Hinata didn't do that bad of a job, but Sasuke made Ino's eyes light up with a passion of energy, the lightning in them almost look like chakra rods, about to shoot out and defeat you.

Hinata walked home, wanting to practice her art, wondering if she could make a trace or sketch of how people look when she activated her byakugan. Hearing footsteps behind her in the dark she whipped around and was tackled to the ground, therefore knocked out.

**I'm actually considering an OrochimaruxOc, I've been a fangirl for a long time! *fangirl sigh***


	3. With filth and a friend

Hinata awoke to sore body and neck. A crazed face stared at her from across the room. The woman had a thin stick body, matted hair with bits and fluffs sticking out, and dark circles under her makeup streaked eyes. She stared at Hinata with wide, fervid eyes. Hinata tried sitting up, but she was duct taped to the couch too. "You might not want to waste your chakra burning those. I soaked you in a gel last night that blocks your three-hundred and sixty-one chakra points. Your circulatory system is disabled, the chakra one any way."

"H-how?"

"I used a decayed gel infested with dark chakra. It's the kind that eats away your mind and soul if fresh." The girl blinked, still looking at her face, her body not moving. The coffee cup in her hand had the seal torn off. Hinata looked around the room for something to use, it didn't need to be hidden from this nut. Her head was starting to get a little panicked, but it felt like a forced panic, not a natural one. Apparently the gel had a horrifying affect on her behavior because Hinata felt the urge to struggle, kick and yell! So she did.

~CS~

"I don't care where she 'might' be, where is she!?" Hidan had risen to slight hysterics, yelling at Ino. He saw her with his mousy all the time. How could Ino not know where she was? They spent every day together. Ino was clenching and unclenching her fists, as Hina's best friend, they had searched all the places she could have possibly been, checked up on her missions, and were now searching the woods. She was nowhere to be found, Tsunade had sent to patrol squads to identify and locate her chakra, and had been gone for two hours.

"Hidan," Ino started in a threatening voice. She relaxed, remembering Hidan was just so worried about Hinata that he couldn't help it. "I understand your dilemma, but if you don't stop yelling at me, I'm going to kick you where it hurts so hard, you'll need SURGERY." Hidan backed off, not enjoying the thought at all, he was immortal, but that was a different kind of pain entirely. Man, females could be vicious, except his girlfriend anyway. His shoulders sagged, wondering if he would ever find mousy.

"It's ok Hidan-san. Hinata can take care of herself."

Hidan jerked his head up, realizing he had slowed almost to a stop in his thoughts. He had been showing a lot of emotion lately, but due to previous encounters, it was almost like this chick could read minds. "How do you do that?"

Ino laughed out loud. "You're not the first to ask me that, yes I know what you're talking about. People often tell me it's as though I'm psychic. I'm not a shrink, but I am very good at reading people, or knowing a natural reaction. Not that you're not part of that heartless organization, you've loosened up, which is a good thing. You've been trusting people more than usual, common situation, common reaction, depending on their personality. If you were quiet, refrained, and mature, you would be serious and intent, it's all psychological." Ino ended and waved her hand as though it were nothing.

Hidan shrugged, who cared what it was, and Hinata should be safe holding hands with him, not lost. His chest grew heavy, thoughts of despair hung threateningly over his head, oh where was the Hyuuga he loved so dearly?!

~CS~

Hinata's chest heaved; the struggle for air took over her panic of capture. Her head swirled and a fever had risen as the dark chakra debris clogged her pores and deadened her senses. Along with all that, its affect had a negative outlook, she wasn't sweating at all, although her head felt like it was roasted, her nails had started to turn a purplish-green, and she couldn't see properly, everything was blurry, sometime even black and white. The freakish woman had left the room, but Hinata couldn't remember where. Soon, after she stopped struggling, the girl came into view again, holding some water.

She splashed it on Hinata's face, and sat back down again, Hina noticed she had also combed her hair. The water cleared up her thoughts a big, but a putrid smell was coming from somewhere, she just couldn't figure it out. "It's you."

"Wha—?"

"The smell, it's from you, or rather the crusting gel I put on you." The girl tilted her head again, and narrowed her imposing eyes.

"Why, why do you stare at me?" Hinata managed to say.

"I am trying to figure out what he sees in you. You have a face and voice of a six year old." Her nose wrinkled up slightly.

"How do you think he doesn't appreciate that?"

"Nonsense, I've been admiring- er..I mean studying or rather…um….watching him for months."

"You mean stalking," she spat. Hinata was rather displeased with the thought of this…unkept, irresponsible person even thinking about having Hidan. Hinata wasn't possessive, but how could any man fall for someone that looked so confused in life, and disarrayed, possibly poor, and wasted her time doing what she claimed to do.

She slapped her, it stung, but Hinata didn't have a lot of energy to flinch. As the girl arose, she spoke disoriented, "Shut up! At least I'm not some, some…weak little ninja who couldn't impress a wart on a frog if I tried to. You'll sit there and suffer until he comes for you, then I'll have a talk with him, that will make him leave you. It may be rather overused, but your life is on the line! You like the thought of that!"

As the girl stomped out of the room, Hinata drifted off into a state of delirium.

~CS~

"We have to move, we're only one and three/fourths a mile away."

"From what?!" Hidan sputtered. Ino had received a message from some short little kid on the far end of the village, and hadn't said a word of what it contained.

"What do you think?! Imbecile." Ino would have expected him to realize right away, they had been searching for whom the past ten hours!?

"Oh," Hidan picked up his speed, easily overtaking Ino.

"Left!" Their footsteps were in unison, scaling the distance with dexterity. "Stop!"

Hidan came to a quick stop, almost falling off his branch. As he regained his balance, he looked at Ino. Her cerulean eyes scanned the foliage beneath them, it was thick, but as he followed her gaze, he could just make out bodies being held in suspension. All of them had a light glaze on them; shimmering in what sunlight they could catch, appearing to be puddles at first.

The ninjas caught in the tiny threads that wore this mask, wore red, and were able to be distinguished, but not as blood. Ino held out her hand to Hidan, signaling not to do anything. They sensed that Hinata's chakra had been here, but it did not lead anywhere, except to the ground on which the ninja were above. Ino brought a Sai, threw it at the ground, and jumped back yanking Hidan along, the tree it landed on exploded leaving the original bark charred and flaming. It died out quickly.

Ino whispered to a frowning Hidan, "What other traps do you think there are?"

Hidan took a moment before answering, his eyes focused on the branch they had been standing on right before he did, "Look, there's a lever on the base of the branch." Sure enough, there was, but it was very small, and a hole was right beneath it.

"Do you have anything that can reach it?"

Hidan looked at her like she had three heads; his scythe was waaaay longer than that. He unsheathed it, and flung it out, hooking the lever. A giant mess of filth was flung at them, knocking them into a pit of sticky liquid. "What is this?" Hidan called as he sank swiftly.

"It's gel, hold your breath!" Their heads were covered as they went under, unable to move properly in the muck.


	4. Nutty's short and sweet rule

**Thank you to two anonymous reviewers, I didn't know I got them until I actually checked. ^.^ I didn't plan on Hinata getting out on her own, but that can be arranged, just not pulled through, not fully anyway. There will be explosions though. **

Hidan struggled instead of doing what Ino ordered him to. The gel was already sinking into him and creating a feeling of a sticky, clogged, suffocating wrap. He wriggled high enough to pull out his scythe, and hook it on a branch above. Grabbing Ino's hair that was lying next to him he yanked them both out. It took some time and patience since she didn't appreciate his method. As soon as they were out he pulled her further away from the hidden contraptions. Then they had time to clear themselves of the mess that was on them.

"Smooth way of doing something! That didn't feel so good! How would you feel if I grabbed your precious hair?" Ino yelled as she threw one of her own globs at him.

Hidan cringed at the thought, but didn't answer, deciding he would deal with it later. Hinata's signature was fading, not fast enough to where he could tell naturally, it was moving, deeper underground, or past the traps opposite their position. He waved for Ino to be silent. She nodded, and took things into her own hands. Her chakra wouldn't come out properly, she could tell that for now, but she could still move. Leaping into the center where the pinned men were, she activated everything she could see that was obvious, the string under the bushes, the handle in the tree hole, and a pile of nuts. Hidan rammed into her just in time for several whips and iron nets not to claim her as they're own.

He was about to go back in when a delayed explosion came out of the ground beneath the men. Nothing caught on fire, but the ground was sinking in. "Let's go!" He yelled.

"Wha-aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Ino screamed as Hidan tugged her in along with him and dived into the pit. The next second, everything went black.

~CS~

*Clap*Clap*Clap* "Bravo, of course I meant for you to get in here, I would have been quite disappointed if you had not." Ino stirred, feeling Hidan's hand on her shoulder, warning her of something. She opened her eyes and saw she was tied to an operation table, with a kunai being held above her stomach. "Yes, I know you can get out. Don't try or I will."

Hidan looked around the room with his peripheral vision, Hinata wasn't among them.  
"Where's Hinata?" Ino asked before he could.

"The childish little insect that I caught? She's somewhere or another."

Ino couldn't see around very well, there was a bright light pointed directly at her face up close, making only the woman's voice distinguishable. She clicked the light off, then after several footsteps, she turned the overheard ones on. From the terrible light, Ino could barely make her out, but she looked terrible. A bedraggled nut with a dagger in her hand wasn't good. Ino attempted to talk calmly, "What are you doing?"

"Quit with the relaxing voice," Nutty said with contempt, "it isn't your lives I'm after. It's him, and his body." She looked over at Hidan and purred. Ino's face twisted into looking at her like she had three heads.

"You're going to rid Hinata?" Hidan yelped in panic. "Where is she going?"

"Going?" Nutty looked up, and darted out of the room, into a staircase to Ino's right.

~CS~

"Hold it!" Nutty screeched. She ran towards Hinata. Hinata desperately attempted to speed up her escape. When Nutty had left, she had slowly inched in her position and mental state, across to a make-shift kitchen, where a rusted knife lay. Grabbing it and praying she wouldn't come back, she cut open her hand ties, now, she was working on her feet, and a maniac was coming her way. Before she could finish, Nutty stabbed at her. Just in time Hinata rolled out of the way, after several more tries though, she was in a corner. Nutty lifted her armed hand, reading her blow, and it came down, a shuriken, split into her hand knocking it into the wall.

"Don't move!" Ino yelled, behind the couch. Jumping over it with ease she walked toward Nutty and her friend with fire in her eyes. Hidan was right behind her, his scythe almost waiting to stab her. In his rage, his eyes looked crimson instead of their usual magenta. They crossed the room over to her, and Nutty was prying out the weapon from her hand.

"What are you doing? You think stealing a man's girl is a way to get to him?" Hidan growled feverishly.

"It's one way, yes. Especially if he loves her enough not for he to get…killed." Nutty pressed a button on the counter; an electric shield rose up in front of them. Hina cried out, for Ino had attempted to jump through before it could connect. She was electrocuted, and thrown across the room. Hidan caught her amidst her fling, and looked back at the shield. Hacking it with his scythe, it followed Ino's example. Hinata, finding a new strength and hope in her semi-delirium now that her friends were here, hacked through the rest of her rope. Shakily standing up, and still unable to use her chakra, her focus was off. Hidan could tell that by the red and dazed face she had.

"What did you do to her?"

"I soaked her in dark chakra infested liquid, cutting her off her c-circulatory system, and it's eating at her. Why?"

"I, I, why you-, what a-," Hidan stumbled over his words, unable to focus on speech due to his anger and hate towards Nutty. The only thing he could think about, what stabbing her multiple times, then twisting the holes.

Suddenly Hinata jumped for the clicker, and ripped it out of Nutty's hands breaking it. The shield collapsed. And Ino leapt to her friend's aid. "Hinata, are you ok?" She asked, helping her up. Before Hina could respond Ino was taken down by Nutty in a wild clomp.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She shrieked. "THAT MAN IS MINE! HIDAN BELONGS TO ME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Ino grabbed the wrists that were violently slamming her head into the ground. Behind her, Hidan raised his scythe, grinning at her future mutilated body.

"No Hidan!" Hinata yelled amongst the rants of Nutty. He stopped short. Nutty looked behind her to see what Hina was yelling at, and rolled out of the way, bouncing up back onto her feet. Her face resembled an animal to Ino, as she snarled at Hidan, and crashed into him with a wild force, ripped the scythe from him, and started clawing and biting at his skin, blooding it. After several deep scratches by Nutty's filthy fingernails, he managed to get her off by punching her nose soundly.

"Ohhhh!" Nutty grabbed her nose, bleeding profusely. Tears unintentionally poured from her eyes.

Hidan got up, eager to continue, "Ino, does your village also allows killing someone, I know it's soft, but is it that soft?"

"On people like this you're not allowed to Hidan." Ino ordered him. She wasn't going to stand for his lust of murder. Tsunade had told all of them, except Hinata to keep a close eye on him. That's what _she_ was there for.

He slowly lowered his scythe, scowling at the injured freak on the floor. They heard a shout from above, and Ino shuffled along the room. "Yeah?"

"Is that you Yamanaka?"

"It's Ino Neji. And yes. You can come down and take care of the hostage. And make sure to put her in a level 3 cell!"

"Roger, coming down." Neji was a little startled at what their prisoner looked like. She had no chakra skills, no anything really, not even a couple weapons. Just a knowledge of how to slowly annihilate a person with evil.

As other ninja's came down and secured the danger, Hidan glared at her as she left the room. He had other plans for her in the future.

"Neji, come here! Hinata's got a fever! Get her out of here!" Hidan looked over at Hinata and kneeled next to her to confirm Ino's order. Sure enough, Hinata was burning up, badly. She had her eyelids half open seemingly not able to see straight. She kept mumbling his name too.

As Neji picked her up, he said, "No, let me do it. Please." He was reluctantly given her, and he held her more comfortably that the Neji guy had. He whispered to her, "I'll be right here mousy. It's ok." She looked at him before closing her eyes, and nodded, resting her head against him. He then turned to Ino. "That pile of nuts up there, how did you know it was fake?"

"We only have pecan trees this side of the forest, never walnuts."

In the distance they heard the psychopath's voice raging, "I will murder you all for this!"


End file.
